


what i know is mine

by tsunderestorm



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ficlet, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Lelouch is many things, but in these stolen moments inside a relic of old Britannia, he is Jeremiah‘s.
Relationships: Jeremiah Gottwald/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	what i know is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on my [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm). The prompt for this was, "This... is exactly what it looks like."

Aries Villa is a hall of ghosts, of secrets. It has been restored since V.V.’s attack: windows replaced, blood-soaked carpet pulled up, bullet holes spackled, filled, and painted over. It is a testament to old Britannia that has only survived the week into the 99th Emperor’s reign because of nostalgia. It is understandable that Jeremiah would find him here, alone, with only his thoughts for company and his Geass as armor.

Lelouch turns as he approaches, and when Jeremiah moves to kneel at his feet, Lelouch bids him halt, keeping him standing before him. His fine fingers glide up Jeremiah’s chest to eliminate his cravat of wrinkles it doesn’t have, imaginary imperfections. Satisfied, his fingers clutch at the silky fabric to drag Jeremiah down, until his face is mere inches from Lelouch’s. Dizzying, he thinks, to be so close to near-divinity.

“What is this?” Jeremiah asks, waiting for Lelouch to draw the lines. To explain the battle plans, instruct his advance, to move this pawn as needed. 

“This,” Lelouch says, quiet, sweet and low, “is a request. This is Aries Villa, where you once guarded another member of my ridiculous family. Your first assignment, if I recall, Lord Jeremiah? For _her_?”

He spits _her_ with vitriol, the high esteem he once held for Marianne vi Britannia gone sour. Spoiled fruit, teeming with flies, rotten to the core. He doesn’t say her name, or her epithet, and yet Jeremiah still knows. He can read between the lines. Lelouch wants an affirmation. Lelouch wants a show of _loyalty_. Loyalty may as well be Jeremiah Gottwald’s middle name. 

“And now, you’re mine, Jeremiah,” Lelouch goes on to say, body relaxing, pliant, into Jeremiah’s arms. “This is exactly what it looks like.” Jeremiah is obedient. He is the penultimate protector of His Majesty, second only to the boy who bears the title _Knight of Zero._ He is Lelouch’s loyal servant. He will do as bidden.

Jeremiah will hold the boy who is re-making history in his hands, cradle him like fine porcelain pottery, admire him like a work of art. Here, now, Lelouch is a brush stroke of Britannian white on a carpet of crimson, pure in his deviance.

There’s something _sick_ about it, something about digging fingers into hips and teeth into lips on the staircase where _she_ had died, even if not really. Lelouch’s mother, Jeremiah’s first crush. Something obscene, something sacrilegious, something that he knows Lelouch will find dizzying. Validating, ironic, _poetic_. He is, after all, poetic… verbose, loquacious, eloquent. Perfect. He is many things, but in these stolen moments inside a relic of old Britannia, he is Jeremiah‘s.


End file.
